


Child Ballads

by whybelieve



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve
Summary: keyword: 八音盒，回忆，命中注定





	Child Ballads

从最后一个短暂同居过的住所搬走的那天莱尔不小心把八音盒摔散架了。  
说起来那本来也不是什么质量很好的东西，如果不是由寻常人家传下来的话年纪大概已经可以称得上是古董，就算是摆在小镇爱心义卖会上最显眼的地方也无人问津；要不是他在偶然经过时听到了那段熟悉又有些陌生的旋律，这个古旧的八音盒或许早就进了某个垃圾处理场，连灰也无法剩下——而不是像现在这样变得七零八落。  
莱尔放下手上的箱子蹲了下来。  
尽管外部朴素的小木盒上落了些灰，里面的零件却还算光洁，虽然他蹲下身的时候脚尖不慎踢到掉出来的内容物，黄铜色的音筒甚至一路叮叮当当地滚到了立柜底下。  
……这可真是没救了。他不由得抓抓头发，把还在脚边的部件一个个捡起来收进原本的盒子，想要扔进身侧的垃圾桶，却在摸到木盒底部已经很浅的刻痕后停下了动作。  
那是个刻得歪歪扭扭的字母，因为饱经风霜的缘故变得更加无法辨认，但莱尔知道那是个“L”——还是刹那告诉他的。“这底下好像有字，”当时黑发青年也是这样用拇指摩挲着盒底，然后举起来给他看，“——是个‘L’。”  
于是他用开玩笑的语气说，看来这是命中注定要给我的？  
大概是把他的玩笑当了真，当他打算离开的时候刹那有些疑惑地问他为什么不买。  
——为什么要买？  
——不是命中注定吗？  
莱尔和回忆中的自己一样陷入了沉默，视线却在不经意间从似乎没什么改变的破旧木盒上悄悄移到了柜子底部的缝隙。

刹那推开房门的时候门板险些撞上柜角。他打量了一眼突兀立在玄关附近的立柜和本该清空的房间，最终沉默地跨过仍然一片狼藉的门口，走到正坐在地板上不知道在研究什么的莱尔身边。  
“在做什么？”  
莱尔甚至没有抬头：“啊，我在修这东西，有点麻烦……不过应该再一会儿就好。”  
在他能够辨认出莱尔手中的金属件具体是些什么之前，他的脚尖先碰到了摆放在一侧、只有手掌大小的木盒。  
并没花太多时间刹那就在脑海中搜索到了关于它的记忆——一年前任务途中的乡村义卖会上，原本走在前面的莱尔突然在某个摊位前停下脚步，说他好像听到了家乡的童谣。  
哪怕在嘈杂的人声中那阵音乐显得有些微弱，对方凝视着那个古旧八音盒的专注视线却让他没来由地将一句“是什么样的歌”问了出口。莱尔愣了一下，随即露出平日里常见的随意笑容，说难不成你想听我唱歌吗？  
当时的他一定给出了万分肯定的答案，因为他确实清晰地记住了莱尔在熙熙攘攘的人群中低声哼唱的那首童谣。  
不同于平时使用的标准通用语，在唱着家乡的曲调时爱尔兰人的唇齿间辗转流泻出的都是充满异国韵味的发音和用词，而原本悠扬轻快的旋律在歌者本人或许没有察觉的怀念表情之下也沾上了几分温柔的愁绪。在那时他不由自主地想起那个北方的国度，一望无际的绿色低地和多雨的气候，阴霾天空下的墓碑和纪念碑，喧闹的小酒馆；但对莱尔来说，这首歌唤起的一定是更加久远的、和他所知道的爱尔兰完全不同的那个故乡的记忆。  
莱尔·狄兰提本该属于那里。就像他本该属于库尔吉斯。  
可是正如那一刻他听着爱尔兰的童谣却毫无理由地想起库尔吉斯深红色的土地，有什么极其偶然的东西将本来不应该交汇的截然不同的东西串联在了一起，留下的则是共同的那一部分：不可追的过去，仍不明晰的未来，还有现在。  
“要帮忙吗？”他问看起来有些头疼的莱尔。  
“才不要——我一个人就可以，”在说这话时早已成年多年的男人看起来就像是个逞强的孩子，“都说了这命中注定是归我的。”  
于是刹那想起盒底刻着的字，过于孩子气的字形让人无法判断究竟是最初就被刻上的还是后来者的标记，但一切都如此巧合，巧合得就像莱尔说的。像是命中注定。  
事到如今他并不相信命运，但如果它存在——  
他在莱尔身边坐下，看着他努力试图修好那个在旁人看来大概一文不值的八音盒。  
如果命运存在，或许会是件让人庆幸的事也说不定。

莱尔小心翼翼地放开已经有点脆弱的发条，泛着铜绿的簧片一一扫过音筒上的突起，流出的声音让早就疲惫不堪的他索性仰面躺倒在了地上。  
“果然还是不行啊……”  
在查找了各种有年代感的资料以后，老掉牙的八音盒终于勉勉强强被拼凑回普通的状态，但他到底不是专门制作和组装这些精细零件——至少曾经精细——的工匠，可能是在拧紧时松了或是紧了，又或者单纯是超过了使用期限，那首旋律简单却优美的童谣明显地变调了。  
他并没有把发条转太多圈，不成调的音乐声此刻开始渐渐减慢变弱。就算说是什么命中注定，到头来失去的东西也还是无法挽回，想起诸如此类的各种事例让他更加沮丧；但最重要的是，当这个八音盒都再也对不上音准，他自己可能也在未来遥远的某一天把这首歌彻底遗忘。  
这不严重，莱尔想。但是，会寂寞吧？  
然后就在这时，他又听见了发条被拧紧的声音。紧接着，和变了调的叮叮咚咚声一起响起的，是谁在唱歌的声音。  
他慢慢坐起身来。  
……是刹那。  
莱尔想起他其实听过刹那唱歌的，虽然是在相当不严肃的场合，譬如说醉酒的时候他曾经直接闯进对方房间要求唱个催眠的曲子。这个人的声音明明时常给旁人留下冷淡的印象，但在那些模模糊糊的记忆里这把嗓音却唱出了相当温暖而动听的歌。  
就像现在。  
尽管在模仿发音方面算不上很好，但却以完全正确的曲调不温不火地适当盖过走音的伴奏，而最让人动容的则是声音中包含的感情。莱尔觉得自己说不出那是种什么感情，可是从正唱着歌的那个人望过来的柔和视线中，他又觉得自己完全懂得其中的含义。  
意识到当初给对方唱着这首歌的自己搞不好也露出了同样的表情，他开始后知后觉地感到难为情，又由衷地想要开怀大笑。既然是命中注定，那么失去了什么，或许就代表着将得到什么。  
所以假如命运存在……他想，那一定是件让人庆幸的事情。  
“……在笑什么？”  
“笑你的口音很奇怪——”  
不过之后会教你的，莱尔说，无论多少次都可以。  
——就像这段旋律还将在他余下的人生中无数次回响起来那样。

Fin


End file.
